This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NOTE: Tables and Figures were uploaded with the Program Summary. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. To consolidate and improve the efficiency of operation of two core research support facilities, the BSL-3 and the FACS Core Facility. 2. To facilitate and support the research of new faculty recruited to the institution who study areas of concern in women's health. 3. To continue to provide a safe and appropriate environment for the investigation of infectious agents such as HIV by supporting the BSL-3 facility on the Meharry Medical College campus. 4. To continue to provide technological infrastructure support to research utilizing methods in flow cytometry in the investigation of molecular biology of ovarian and breast cancer, as well as HIV infection and other areas of women's health research. Bindong Liu, Ph.D., will be the Core PI and he will commit 10% effort to the conduct of this activity. Dr. Liu is the current Director of the BSL-3/FACS Core Facility and is familiar with the operation and maintenance of it. He operates a BSL-2+ facility in his laboratory and has research experience with HIV-1. He will assist faculty, post docs and students develop their research methodology to achieve their objectives as well as training the technician on the use and application of new FACS procedures and protocol development in the BSL-3. Julia Shao, MD., Senior Research Assistant (RA). She is trained in data acquisition and analysis for day-to-day operation of the FACSCalibur. She assists investigators with projects involving flow cytometry. She is able to assist users in any cell sorting required as part of the HIV and AIDS-related infectious disease research or other projects requiring the cell sorting technology. As a highly skilled individual, she is also trained in BSL-3 procedures and is able to assist and train individuals who use that facility.